This invention relates to hydraulic or hydrostatic motors for use in vehicles, industrial applications or other applications.
This invention discloses a hydraulic motor assembly having a housing in which the hydraulic motor, output axle and gear reduction set are mounted. A brake mechanism is used with the motor assembly and may be located internally or externally to the hydraulic units. This invention may be used in a variety of industrial and vehicle applications, especially those vehicles where a wheel motor is used. The invention also discloses the use of pressure relief valves and neutral valves in the hydraulic motor assembly.
A better understanding of the objects, advantages, features, properties and relationships of the invention will be obtained from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings which set forth an illustrative embodiment and is indicative of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed.